The Uchiha Exile
by MonosGodOfPain
Summary: What if the Aktuski never went after Garaa but instead went for Naruto first? What if Sasuke came to there rescue. What if Naruto befreinded him and treated him like a brother for that. PLEASE READ!
1. The Battle

Sasuke tryed to treat his mortal wounds himself. So far it wasn't working. He had a long scar going down his back from his fight with Madra and a scar on his left eye from Itachi. He thought back to the bloody fight. The Hebi was wiped out and the Akatuski destroyed. It hit him hard when his cell of rouge ninja were killed.

He suddenly had a flashback of what Sugiestu said before he parished. He had said -with a grin- that this is how he wanted to go out. Then Kisame hit him full force with his sword knocking him to the ground, with a cracked skull. He smiled a bit at the flashback.

Jugo had accepted his defeat also, saying "I am coming Kimmaro." He then was killed as Zetzu finished him off .

Karin was the only one who wasn't fighting. She was hidden in the trees with a com unit. She had the job of alerting Sasuke as soon as any more ninjas arrived. Konan ended her job. The foul witch -as Sugiestu called her- had made a paper origami dagger and slit Karin's throat.

The battle had happened outside Konha. The Autsuki were making a move for the nine tails and needed to infliltrate the village. Sasuke, hearing the whispered voices of the Akatuski meeting heard it all. It might be a chance he might find Itachi. He quickly gathered the Hebi outside Konha. Not only did he go to destroy Itachi he went to protect the ones he knew in the distant past. He was inside still a Leaf Village shinobi.

It was a horrible decision. Sure, Naruto killed Pain and the Akastski was wiped out, but he had risked his teamates lives. A deep mourning coursed through his veins. His usual solemn and emotionless face cringed in self hatred. Why would he do that? He didnt have a purpose for living anymore. He had done the deed of killing Itachi. Still, Madra lived, but at least Sasuke had completed his life "ambition".

The fool had took off. After Sasuke had slayed Itachi, Madra took off the mask and told him everything. Sasuke had attempted to fight him but he fled. He was the only living Akatuski member. When the fight started the Leaf ninja noticed. they sent out Naruto,Sakura,Neji,Kiba,and Sai out too see what was happening. By then it was too late for the Hebi. The Akatuski were killed by the Leaf shinobi and they didn't even notice Sasuke. Of course he was hiding from them. If they saw him, they might take him in the village.

He was truly now thinking about going back. He could still do it. He wouldent be punished for crime, becuase he had saved them, of course. But the thing that made him not want to go back is being a exile. They would look at him like some type of disfigured monster. _Just like Naruto._

Or they would not. They would see him as some savior. That what they would do if they were smart. I saved there sorry arses and they repay me with dirty looks, and words. Its sad how we humans think. We are the most arrogant cruel thing that has EVER walked this accursed planet.

Thinking back, about how cruel and arrogant I was, I feel sorry for the people I have killed. I decided to clear my slate by going back to the village. Getting up, breathing raggedly I sadly stumble towards the village gates.


	2. The New Hokage

Sasuke limped and stumbled down the small gates too Konaha. The guards spotted him and yelled,

"ITS A UCHIHA! HE HAS SHARINGON!" They shouted surprised as ever. Sasuke deactivated sharingon and pulled his white shirt taut to avoid catching a cold from the brezze. Sasuke's generation of Genin were already celebrating at the ramen shop. They all turned there heads. Akamaru made a confused sound a tilted his head. Ino cried,

"Oh my god."

Even the usal calm Shino cringed at the sigth then regained his and Sakura mouths hung in a gape. Sai heard storys about Sasuke and he raised a eyebrow curiosuly. Sakura was the first of the trio to say anything.

"S-s-asuke......"

Naruto balled his fists and stared but then unclenched them and looked down to the ground. He saw that Sasuke was injured so he knew he was not going to attack. Even his body movments signaled he was unhostile.

"You." Naruto said finally

"Akamaru smelled the rats out his hole." Kiba said patting Akamaru's head. Sasuke put his hands up to signal his surrender. He unsheathed hi ssword and put it on the ground and kicked it to them.

Somone snorted. Outcame the new Hokage...

**A/N SORRY IT WAS SHORT! I COULDENT MAKE IT LONG ENOUGH FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! IM SO SORRY! Check out my new poll also peps.**


	3. A New Misson

The sixth Hokage of the Leaf stood before Sasuke. Kakashi sensi. His old master.

"Sensi?" Kakashi snorted at Sasuke again.

"Youve grown boy." And he had. Sasuke had grown 3 inches. He was now as tall as his old master.

The chunin (and genin) of Sasuke's generation gathered around Sasuke.

A new figure walked through the crowd. It was a advisor.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are charged with murder and extreme treason." The old man said flatly.

"W-what. Who did I kill?!"

"Orichmaru of the Leaf."

"THE LEAF!?" Sasuke shouted. "HE DESTORYED THE VILLAGE! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I KILLED HIM YOU UNGRATEFUL OLD MAN!"

"Murder is murder,Uchiha."

Several ANBU blackops pushed through the crowd grabing Sasuke. It took all his will not to try to kill the ANBU.

"You will be taken to a seculed room where you will be killed."

Naruto yelled NO.

"Uzamaki that was unncalled for. You have disgraced this villlage enough. Now close your mouth and accept it."

Kakashi spoke up. "Actually it is my choice. I am the Hokage not you." Kakashi said firmly.

The old advisor pointed a withered finger at him. Sasuke regianing his sense from the shock of Kakashi in Hokage robes, just stood looking blankly at him.

"Let him go. All of you report to my office for a personal meeting." The second command was intended for the genin,chunin,and jonin. He looked at Sasuke.

"Lets go." Without another word they raced off towards the Hokage building

* * *

When they got into the Hokages personal office it was packed. Sasuke hadn't really remembered how many people were in his soon asked a question.

"What will we do about his rank,Lord Hokage?"

"First he will have to re-enter Team Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura havent become chunin yet either. But im sure you three will be able to beat some fresh genin. You three have been through a LOT.

"After they become Chunin,ill select a few of you too hunt down the few Akatski memebers left. Madara Uchiha,Sasouri of the Red Sand and Pein."

"Wait didnt we kill Pein!" Naruto shouted.

"Who the heck is Madara?" Choji asked with a dumb look on his chubby face.

"You didnt kill Pein. That wasnt even Pein. It was a clone injected with so much chakara its real. And Madara is.....you might have notciced a man with a orange is all for now. Sasuke go celebrate with your freinds. You deserve it."

At the word freinds Sasuke cringed. walked out but Sasuke stayed a couple of he followed them out with a sad look on his face.


	4. Fear

A slight rap on the door was just enough too make me activate Sharingon. I snatched a kunai from his bedside cabinet,and got up.I slowly made his way to the door of his one room apartment. I slightly turned the knob. Something from Sasuke's nightmare was stadning there.

"_**In Attendance,The Six Paths Of Pain.**_"

It is said that a humans instinct in danger is flight or fight. Too heck with running,so that was out. And fighting would get me killed.

Well today,I created one more. Sit starstruck and stupid staring at a group of killers with the kekkai genki Rinnengon. Well,that exactly what I did. It was great,just peaches._Wait,Naruto is in the room too my right! If Madara isn't here then he must be there! _

* * *

Naruto shifted a bit in his knocked down his picture of his squad when they were much picture didn't even complete its descent before it weas snatched up by was still snoring.A messenger bird was waiting at the woke up from a knock on his door. He tied his headband and got up slowly. He took the messengers note and read it,

_Dear Naruto,_

There is something I need you too do. You must know that Pain,Madara,and Sasouri are still at large. This is true. Very true.

I need you to check on Sasuke and always be on your guard. They want Sasuke, too join the Akatuski. It is happening. Sasuke

is very strong as you probably know. But they want him. They will come to him and ask. If he declines they will kill him. I don't exactly trust the ANBU so there will be several jonin located

around his apartment at all times. Do your best as always and make sure he is still alive by the time we are ready to raid the Akautski.

Your Sensi,

Kakashi

Naruto read this quickly because the rap had become a loud walked to the door and turned the knob.

"Yes?"

"Naruto Uzmaki."

"Your.....Your.....Your Madara Uchiha."


End file.
